


Длинная нитка - ленивая хозяйка

by yika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спокойный вечер в покоях лорда-командующего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Длинная нитка - ленивая хозяйка

Маленькие стежки ложатся ладно и аккуратно. 

"Длинная нитка – ленивая хозяйка", поговаривала мать, и Атлас отмеривает нитку до локтя. Перекусывает, быстро завязывает узелок и принимается за порванный воротник на плаще Хобба. Он работает мелкими и крепкими стежками. 

Оторванные карманы, разболтанные пуговицы, протертые рукава, требующие заплат – все это мелочи. На каждый требующий починки камзол или рубаху времени у него уходит всего ничего, и разворошенная куча черной одежды на столе стремительно тает. Другое дело – утеплять камзолы и плащи. Там уж совсем иной разговор. Приходится вспарывать подкладку, обшивать внутреннюю сторону новым слоем ваты, снова сшивать. Мороки не оберешься. Однако ему нравится такая работа. Всяко лучше, чем махать топором во дворе или прибирать на кухне после ужина. Благое дело – посидеть рядом с очагом час или два, чиня одежду братьев, зарываясь босыми ступнями в медвежью шкуру на полу. Мех такой густой и пушистый, что ноги утопают в нем чуть не по щиколотку. 

* * * 

Джон сидит за широким дубовым столом прямо напротив него и изучает пухлую амбарную книгу, низко склонив голову. На вид манускрипт постарше самого лорда-командующего. Между ними разбросано еще несколько рукописей, свитки пергамента, стоит чернильница, а рядом с горсткой пуговиц, которые Атлас срезал с сюртука Эдда, валяется столбик черного воска для печатей. 

Лицо у него усталое, щеки покрывает трехдневная щетина. Читать Атлас пока не выучился, но не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что заботы у лорда Сноу самые невеселые. 

Атлас уже и не помнит, когда ему приходилось видеть Джона смеющимся. Даже сдержанная улыбка редко заставляет изогнуться его губы, а глаза так и вовсе не затрагивает. Иногда его посещает пугающая мысль: а что, если настоящий Джон Сноу погиб несколько месяцев назад, во время штурма, а напротив него сидит вовсе не он, а какой-нибудь оборотень, принявший человечье обличие? Или, может, один из соломенных братьев научился ходить и разговаривать? А настоящий Джон убит стрелой одичалых, умер от зараженной раны на бедре, упал со Стены, нырнул в чан кипящего масла, который они вдвоем должны были обрушить на штурмовиков… 

Несмотря на щедрое тепло очага, Атласа пробирает дрожь. 

\- Будешь? – спрашивает он, и протягивает Джону кусочек твердого черного хлеба с салом, не дожидаясь ответа. Среди стопок одежды, непонятных свертков и толстых восковых свеч стоит тарелка с оставшимися от ужина объедками.  
Лорд-командующий поднимает на него невидящий взор, и на мгновенье Атласу мерещится, что, верно, Джон и впрямь не совсем живой: вид у него совершенно потерянный. Но тот быстро смаргивает и протягивает руку, молча принимая угощение. 

Наблюдая за тем, как Джон жует, Атлас внезапно вспоминает, когда в последний раз слышал его смех.  
В тот раз они тоже коротали вечер в его покоях. Атлас и тогда шил, но только расположившись на полу у огня, а не за столом. Стол лорда-командующего оккупировали Клидас, Станнис Баратеон и сам Джон. Присутствие короля заставляло Атласа робеть, и он хотел было потихоньку покинуть комнату, но трое мужчин, похоже, вовсе не замечали его, и он решил не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Их разговор его мало интересовал, однако тревожные возгласы Клидаса и низкий, с неприятными нотами голос короля сильно тревожили его. Джон много молчал, однако стиснутый рот и хмурый взгляд из-под насупленных бровей говорили Атласу больше, чем слова. 

Теперь он и вспомнить не мог, что заставило его решить, что это – хорошая мысль. Возможно, виной было временное помешательство, или какой-нибудь снарк влез ему в ухо и нашептал эту идею. Улучив момент, Атлас незаметно подтащил к себе верхнюю рубаху Джона, которую тот швырнул на сундук вместе с плащом и черным жилетом, как только вошел в комнату.   
Неслышно напевая себе под нос, он накрепко сшил правый рукав, и как ни в чем ни бывало вернул рубаху на место.

Он мужественно силился не заржать в голос, пока Джон в недоумении ругался себе под нос, пытаясь одеться. Случилось это уже позже, когда король и мейстер отбыли, и пришло время спускаться на ужин. Однако продержался недолго, и покатился со смеху, а Джон, сообразив наконец, в чем дело, присоединился к нему.  
Сноу хохотал громко и открыто, от всей души, запрокинув голову. Все еще смеясь, он кинулся к Атласу, горя желанием отомстить, и накрепко замотал рубаху вокруг его головы, связав рукава на макушке. 

* * *

Воспоминание позабавило его, и Атлас помимо воли хихикает, вспоминая, как с хохотом пытался высвободиться из рубахи, а Джон ему не давал.   
\- Что тебя рассмешило? – вдруг спрашивает Джон.  
Атлас вскидывает на него взгляд и улыбается.   
\- Ничего особенного, милорд.  
Они сидят в спокойной тишине, нарушаемой только треском поленьев в очаге и редкими возгласами со двора. Там несут дозор несколько рекрутов, которым выпало дежурить первыми.

Внезапно Джон пихает его голой пяткой под столом. 

Атлас украдкой кидает на него удивленный взгляд и видит, что тот улыбается, не поднимая глаз от пергамента. Атлас чувствует, как в груди становится тесно и жарко, и пинается в ответ.

Он замирает, когда чувствует, как теплая ступня осторожно упирается в его собственную.

Где-то рядом пару раз хлопает на ветру ставня. Одна из свечей догорает, и Атлас отставляет глиняную кружку, заменяющую подсвечник, в сторону, мысленно делая себе заметку после собрать оставшийся в ней воск. Хобб налепит из старого воска новых свечей. Света они дают меньше, чем новые, однако выбирать не приходится. Зима близко. А ночь, говорят, темна, и, по слухам, полна ужасов. 

В том месте, где соприкасаются их ноги, разливается приятное тепло. Оно лениво ползет выше, по бедрам, и медленно сосредотачивается в паху.  
Джон больше не смотрит на него, однако краем глаза Атлас видит, что на его губах блуждает еле заметная задумчивая улыбка. Он выглядит немного потерянным, и уж точно слишком молодым для того бремени, что лежит на его плечах. Однако, думает Атлас, плечи его широки.

Так они и сидят, пока в очаге дотлевают последние полена. Иногда Джон гладит большим пальцем выступающую косточку на его лодыжке. 

Атлас тщательно зашивает несуществующую прореху на совершенно новой рубахе.   
Джон раз за разом читает одну и ту же строку.


End file.
